


Broken

by noctiscorvus



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blow Job, M/M, people get used and abused, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened.<br/>A dam cracked, a nerve snapped, magic, inter-dimensional body swapping, or just the plain old truth tired of hiding behind all the lies.<br/>Either way, Bucky Barnes returns to HQ, but he’s different.<br/>No one notices until it’s too late and by then half of them are in it so deep the Avengers will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Abuse meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11612) by Athew. 



Something happened.  
A dam cracked, a nerve snapped, magic, inter-dimensional body swapping, or just the plain old truth tired of hiding behind all the lies.  
Either way, Bucky Barnes returns to HQ, but he’s different.  
No one notices until it’s too late and by then half of them are in it so deep the Avengers will never be the same.

He finds Loki just after he’s escaped a battle, slamming the wounded and exhausted God against a wall and attacking his neck like he owns it.

Thor sees the marks at some point and finds out it’s Bucky.  
He goes to hit him, to make him pay for abusing his brother like that, but there’s something wrong, Bucky’s strong, stronger than Thor and with a good punch the God of lightning is on his knees, Bucky’s lips to his ear, fingers curled in blond locks and tugging painfully hard, warning, threatening that if he tries to stop him worse things will befall the not-really Asgardian God.

Bucky finds Clint in a training room late one night.  
The Hawk is up for a little sparring, still stocked with adrenaline from their last battle. Bucky lets him play until he’s bored, backhanding the agent hard and knocking him to the floor.  
And each time Clint moves to get up, Bucky hits him again and again till the archer knows to stay down. Then the soldier is licking the blood off his face, Clint’s breathing shallow, whole body tense because he knows danger when he sees it, knows that Bucky would actually kill him if he makes the wrong move.  
The kiss they share, only one and not with Clint’s consent, tastes like blood and is bitter with something not quite human.  
It leaves Clint feeling vulnerable and used. He takes a reassignment to Mexico the next day.

Loki flinches when Bucky appears next to Steve, the warehouse abandoned and miles away from the other Avengers. Steve thinks his friend is here to back him up.  
Instead he finds Loki lured him here on his orders, the God’s face ashamed as his fingers move gracefully, something not quite alive, but not dead either snaking up and around Steve’s arms and legs.  
And Bucky stands at Loki’s shoulder, whispering in his ear as his hand slides up the green-clad God’s chest, making him close his eyes in what Steve can tell is fear and self-loathing.  
And he’s worried now, not for the tendrils binding him and leaving little red cuts, that sting enough for him to know this is really happening.  
But because Bucky, the man he’s known since forever, trusts more than anyone in the world, is suddenly a complete stranger, a dark shadow that thrives on other’s pain.

And Steve’s never been more glad to see Iron Man’s red and gold suit blasting through a wall, even if he’s ashamed of his undressed and tattered state.  
But Bucky is prepared, be it planning or precaution, and soon it’s no longer a rescue and Steve gets to watch Tony be stripped of his metal, now nothing more than a man with a mouth of sin, as Bucky puts it, fingers digging into the billionaire’s jaw.  
And Tony just glares defiantly up at him, not blinking once as he cusses and threatens and insults Barnes for hurting his friends, for doing that to Steve. The man just grins, more than a little creepy according to Tony, and tightens his grip, saying how he’s ‘just getting started Mr Stark so don’t worry your pretty little head’.

Loki looks almost apologetic, like he’d help them if he could, but he’s somehow bound by orders and pulls a strip of Steve’s uniform off, handing it to Bucky when he barks for it.  
The soldier ties it around Tony’s eyes, surprising the genius for a second before he’s rattling off how he never knew Bucky was into this kind of thing and still throwing out insults, but with more acid and a hint of desperation, because the not being able to see thing is kind of freaking Tony out, reminds him of dark caves and nearly dying and his hearing isn’t that great what with Loki having blasted him through three buildings not 15 minutes ago.

And then fingers are prying open his mouth, which Tony had apparently closed and a thumb is pressing against his tongue and he bites down, but it was expected and a fingernail is digging into the roof of his mouth before teeth can gnash, making him yelp twice, the second because someone hit the side of his head, hard.  
Don’t bite, he’s told and is halfway through a scoff when Bucky informs him that Steve will get hurt if he doesn’t listen, that he’ll kill his best friend.   
And the Man Without Iron is already ranting about how much of a lousy best friend Bucky is when something else is pushed into his mouth, something bigger, heavier and saltier than a thumb.  
Instincts tell him to bite, fuck the world, because he’s no one play toy. But then he remembers Steve and his fists, tied roughly behind his back, clench tight, fingers digging into his palm trying to get himself to focus.  
Get the psycho off and attack when he’s drifting in post-orgasm bliss.  
But the thought alone is making him gag and he goes to pull back, but a hand is forcing his head forward till his nose is brushing wiry pubes and there’s a gasp somewhere above him, muffled. And pained?  
He can’t spare it much attention though, the invasion of his mouth going all the way to the back of his throat and making him gag again. It’s worse that the fucker seems to be getting harder, like the sight of him, the great Tony Stark, blindfolded and bound on his knees wasn’t enough, which his pride is taking as a heavy blow even if it isn’t the time for that right now.

It takes time, heavy grunts and some keening noises, the weight on his tongue getting heavier and then softer, as if the asshole can’t quite decide if he’s liking the blow job he’s forcing out of the genius or not.  
But eventually it happens, the tension running through one body and into the other, Tony praying to a God he’s never had faith in, and how can he after this, that the guy will pull out, will-No.  
Too late.  
A hot liquid is pouring down his throat, the body in front of him tensing and spasming with a moan and low grunt.  
Bucky tells him to swallow and Tony does, but only because he doesn’t get why the abusive fuck is sounding exactly the same as before, if only a little out of breath. Tony knows his mouth is dynamite, that there should be more of a reaction than that.

He’s a genius, but it takes a few seconds for it to click and when his mouth is free and raw and stretched more than he’d like, he chokes out Steve’s name and gets a half sob in return and fuckfuckfuck he’s going to kill Bucky Barnes.

He’s going to maim and burn and cut and blast Bucky to fucking Hell.  
The Winter Soldier just laughs at the threat, licking up Tony’s jaw and to the corner of his mouth, catching the stray trickle of Steve.

There’s silence after that and it takes a few minutes before Tony realizes Bucky has left, taking his new bitch, Loki, with him.  
He doesn’t move though, because for once, his smart mouth has failed him, for once Tony Stark really can’t think of anything to say, for better or worse. But of course Steve doesn’t just sit or lay or whatever the hell there.  
He’s untying Tony’s hands, fingers shaking and fumbling more than either of them would like and then there’s another silence as Tony thinks they’re both staring at each other, unsure of what to do next.

He knows Steve won’t take the blindfold off, probably thinks he can let Tony pretend this never happened, convince him it’s just a nightmare.  
And yeah, the rustling sound of Steve standing let’s him know the super soldier is going to leave, to run away or go after Bucky, he’s not sure which.  
He rips the blindfold off, hisses a little at the harsh warehouse light, which causes Steve to stop and ask if he’s okay, because the man is a god damn saint even in a situation like this.  
And Tony looks at him, clothes torn, bleeding and like he’s about to cry, because they all forget that Steve Rogers used to be a scrawny excuse of a kid and beneath all the muscle and military training, he sometimes still is.  
So he says the one thing he can think of, knowing Steve won’t accept it anyway, because they both know it wasn’t his fault. It was neither of theirs really.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
